Dear Diary
by willoffire123
Summary: In his quest to resurrect his beloved wife Sylvia, Malistare calls upon his former students for help. What's that? Some of them don't want to betray Ravenwood? Too bad.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Today was a pretty normal day. Professor Dworgyn took classes again; he still won't tell us when Professor Malistare is coming back. I hope he comes back soon. We're his students; we should be there for him while he's grieving Professor Sylvia.

Gosh I miss Professor Sylvia. Usually the life school's perkiness and blinding trust in every living thing sickens me, but not with Professor Sylvia. She was always everyone at the Death School's favorite theurgist. Now, nothing can stop the rising hatred between the Death and Life Schools.

Stupid peppy theurgists. I bet Linda Sunblossom and her cronies are gossiping about me and my friends right now. What are they saying? Probably something about our sense of fashion or lack of gardening skills. I dunno. Why should I know what some stupid Life students think of me?

Well, I should go now. Professor Dworgyn is taking us on a field trip to the Dark Cave to study ghouls. I hear Professor Malistare lives there, maybe we'll get to pay him a visit.

Until next time,

Elizabeth Nightshade

* * *

"Ok students! What shall we learn about today?"

"How should we know?"

"Yeah! Teach us yourself, old man!"  
Dworgyn chuckled in amusement. "Hoho, you kids keep me on my toes. I suppose we'll just have to review some Death School history now won't we?"

Everyone groaned.

Dworgyn cackled. "You asked for it. Now, if there are no more questions, we'll-,"

"Professor Dworgyn," a shy, dark haired Death student asked timidly, "When's Professor Malistare coming back?"

The room fell silent at Margaret's question. Dworgyn studied the anxious, hopeful faces of his students before sighing.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Miss Ghostwanderer. Professor Malistare suffered a horrible loss when Professor Sylvia passed; he simply needs time to recover from it."

"But we're Necromancers," said Duncan Grimwater, "Isn't it our job to understand the boundary between life and death, and to cross that boundary to suit our needs?"

"That is true, Mr. Grimwater," said Dworgyn, "but all wizards know not to use their abilities for personal gain. Necromancers especially have to uphold this rule; failing to do so could have dire consequences for the whole spiral."

"That's why Professor Malistare isn't here, isn't it?" Elizabeth said aloud, "He's struggling with his own temptations more than he is with grief."

"I'm afraid so, Miss Nightshade," said Dworgyn, "Let's just hope his resolve wins out. Now then, who can tell me when the Death School was founded?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Still no Professor Malistare. It's ok though, I like Professor Dworgyn. Professor Dworgyn gets along better with non Death Students than Professor Malistare does, and I have a couple of friends in each school of magic. Except life, I still hate life. Do you know what Linda Sunblossom said to me today? She said she likes my new ninja hood. You know, the one I got in Mooshu? The nerve of that girl is astounding.

Ok, maybe that was uncalled for. She was just trying to be nice. Perhaps I can learn to get along with this girl. We'd make a pretty good team in battle, since our opposing schools of magic complement each other. Maybe I can get my friend Allison Icecloud to invite her to a study group with us. Why don't I do it myself? I'm a Death Student; we don't invite people to do things; it just isn't done.

I'm off to feed Lady Snipers.

Until next time,

Elizabeth Nightshade

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

The sourpuss necromancer in question turned when she heard her name.

"What is it, Linda?"

Linda Sunblossom gulped. "Umm, well, I just wanted to say I like your hood!"

Elizabeth glared, making Linda wish she'd stayed in bed that day, before her glare softened.

"Thank you."

Linda blinked, and just like that, Elizabeth Nightshade was gone.

"Devin? What just happened?"

Linda's best friend, Devin Grassblade, whistled lowly.

"I think you just tried to befriend a creepy necromancer."

Linda's emraled green eyes narrowed. "Don't be mean, Devin! She isn't creepy; you just don't understand why anyone would want to practice necromancy."

"Do you?" burst Devin, "It's the magic of the undead, Linda! You and I both know that the dead should stay dead…"

"Like Professor Sylvia?" Linda asked softly.

Devin sighed. "Yes, even Professor Sylvia."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Well, Professor Malistare came back today. No one but my classmates seem happy about it. None of my non Death Student friends will speak to me anymore. Well, that might have something to do with the fact that Professor Malistare forbade any of us from interacting with the rest of Ravenwood, but still.

It feels like Professor Malistare got a shot of school spirit in his mourning. He's made us all take up residence in the apartments by his house in the Dark Cave. We call them our new dormitories. It's great fun. I do miss my parents a little bit, but Professor Malistare insists that we must stick together as much as possible. Professor Malistare certainly has been different since he came back. I suppose I would be too if I'd just lost my wife. Some of the others outside the Death School think he's spiraling out of control. At least, I think that's what they said. My head's been a little fuzzy today. I'd better go to bed. Tomorrow, Professor Malistare is taking the Master Class to Dragonspyre to learn how to tame a bone drake.

Until next time,

Elizabeth Nightshade

* * *

"I'm telling you, this isn't normal!"

Allison Icecloud, Devin Grassblade, Linda Sunblossom, Fiona Fireflower, Dalia Stormgazer, Connor Spellbinder and Sam Cloudrunner sat huddled in the courtyard outside the fire school one day after classes.

"What, the fact that Malistare won't let Elizabeth see us anymore?" said Dalia, "Yeah, it's a little friggin' weird."

"Forget seeing us," said Linda, "Malistare took all the death students away from their families. Why won't he let Elizabeth see her parents?"

"I know Duncan's allowed to see his parents," said Fiona, "My mom said she saw him leaving their house yesterday."

"Maybe it has something to do with Duncan's parents being Necromancers as well," said Sam, "Elizabeth's parents are conjurers, aren't they? They came to visit the Myth School yesterday. I saw them talking to Professor Drake; they looked pretty upset."

"What do you think, Allison?" asked Connor, "You've been oddly quiet."

Allison looked up, "Why isn't Elizabeth here?"

"Malistare forbade the Death students from interacting with anyone else, remember?"

"Since when have a professor's instructions ever stopped Elizabeth from doing something that she didn't want to do?" Allison countered. "Elizabeth isn't here right now because she doesn't want to be."

"I haven't known her that long, but that seems a little weird," said Devin, "Isn't she your friend?"

"Which begs the question," said Sam, "Why is she avoiding us?"

"Well speak of the devil," said Devin, "Look."

A hush fell upon the courtyard as Professor Malistare strode past. His death students trailed behind him in pairs, their eyes glued firmly to the heads in front of them, their faces devoid of any emotion.

"Elizabeth!" cried Dalia.

Their dark haired, green-eyed friend stiffened from her spot beside little Margaret Ghostwanderer. She stole a glance in her friends' direction, showing eyes filled with fear.

"Eyes ahead, Miss Nightshade," Professor Malistare said sternly.

Elizabeth jumped, then stilled her face, calmly facing forward as the students entered the death school.

The band of wizards turned to each other as the door closed. "Did you see that?"

"Yes," Allison said grimly, "Her eyes glazed over. All of their eyes were glazed over."

"Why?" demanded Dalia.

"Maybe they're just tired?" Linda suggested meekly.

No one got the chance to dispute that claim. For at that moment, there was a horrible rumbling noise.

"What the hell is that?"  
"Someone turn it off!"

"Look! It's coming from the Death School!"

Sure enough, the Death School had begun to shake very rapidly. Then, with a sickening crack, the earth split around the school, and the entire building, plus the tower, sank into the earth.

The band of wizard friends rushed to the scene, hoping to save the students trapped inside.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Where did it go?"

Alas, anyone hoping to save the students was too late. All that remained was a gaping chasm leading into a bleak abyss.

The Death School, and everyone inside of it, was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Everything's going to hell in a handbasket; I can just feel it. Professor Malistare seems to be the only sane one anymore. I think it has something to do with what happened in Dragonspyre yesterday. Professor Malistare took me and the rest of the Master and Grand Master classes to the Drake Hatchery to tame bone drakes and we passed a group of fire and storm students on a quest. Professor Malistare told us to hurry up but I got a glimpse of them yelling at us, including my friends Fiona Fireflower and Dalia Stormgazer, before we rounded a corner and they disappeared. Why were my friends yelling at us? Professor Malistare says that nobody but us truly understands the noble art of Death magic, and that people lash out against things they do not understand. I think Duncan Grimwater tried asking Professor Malistare a question, but I don't really remember that well. I do remember getting to tame our bone drakes though. I named mine Princess Lola. I'm sure I have something important to do tomorrow, I just can't remember what it is. My memory isn't what it used to be. Is that alarming? I'm only 15, I shouldn't be having memory problems. Perhaps I will talk to Headmaster Ambrose in the morning.

Until next time,

Elizabeth Nightshade

* * *

"Remind me what we're doing in Dragonspyre while our friend is missing?" demanded Dalia.

Fiona dispatched her crystal weaver with a flourish before turning to her friend. "Isn't it obvious? If we're going to defeat Malistare, we need to level up."

"I suppose so," Dalia said glumly, "My spells have such a low accuracy level though."

"Talk to Connor," said Fiona, "You haven't picked a secondary magic school yet, and balance magic would help improve your storm magic's accuracy."

"You think Elizabeth picked a secondary school?" said Dalia while casting a Stormzilla, "Yes! It worked!"

Fiona watched the giant storm spell obliterate the draconian in one breath, "I don't think so. She told me once she was still deciding. I think her parents wanted her to choose myth; they were hoping that even after the test put their daughter in the death school, she could still learn some myth magic."

"How's she supposed to do that if she's dead?" said one of the other storm masters.

"She isn't dead, Silas!" snapped Dalia, "She's missing! They're all missing! Professor Ambrose said so."

"Who cares?" scoffed a fire master, "Dead or alive, those stupid necromancers are all Malistaire followers. Why should we help those traitors?"

Fiona glared at her classmate, "Bit your tongue, Matt, or I will burn it off for you."

"Dalia, Fiona, look!"

Fiona and Dalia gasped. Across a field full of fiery draconians, were Malistaire and the master and grand master class missing death students.

"Elizabeth!" Dalia yelled, "We're over here! Come here! Damn, this isn't working. Everyone else yell too."

All of the death students, including Elizabeth, looked over curiously to the source of the commotion. Fiona saw Malistaire barking something at his students. The silver haired, pompous grandmaster necromancer, Duncan Grimwater looked like he was asking Malistaire a question. Fiona concentrated harder.

"Professor? Why are those students yelling at us?"

"None of your concern, Mr. Grimwater," Malistaire said calmly, "Remember what I told you, children, Ravenwood is a cancer upon the Death School. You must block out all distractions. Obey me and only me."

Fiona looked in horror as Malistaire waved his staff over his students. Their eyes glowed a dark green before they all stilled. All that remained of the death school students were mindless husks.

"Elizabeth!" cried Dalia once more.

"We will save you, Elizabeth," Fiona said loudly, "We will save ALL of you. Do you hear me, Malistaire?"

Malistaire sneered, and then disappeared along with his students in a cloud of black magic.

* * *

"And then he and the death students disappeared!"

Headmaster Ambrose's face was grimmer than Fiona or Dalia or any of their other friends who'd accompanied them to the headmaster's office had ever seen before.

"This is most disturbing. Most disturbing indeed."

"What does it mean, Headmaster?" asked Sam.

"Will our friend be alright?" asked Allison, "Should we tell her parents?"

"That is very kind of you, Miss Icecloud," Headmaster Ambrose said kindly, "But that responsibility will have to fall to me. I will notify the parents."

"What are you going to tell them, sir?" asked Devin.

"The truth," Ambrose said grimly, "That Malistaire is alive, he has betrayed Ravenwood, and that through mind control, he is using the Death School as as his personal army."


End file.
